Due to the threat of terrorism, in the weeks prior to Jan. 1, 2003, the Transportation Security Administration (“TSA”), a division of the United States Department of Homeland Security, announced that with respect to luggage at United States airports if a TSA baggage screener was unable to open a traveler's bag for inspection because the bag was locked, the screener would have to break the locks on the traveler's bag. Hence, passengers should leave their bags unlocked, according to the TSA. Beginning Jan. 1, 2003 the TSA's federal workers started screening luggage at U.S. airports and when it deemed it necessary it started clipping locks on this luggage in order to open and inspect the luggage.
Since by definition airport luggage screening occurs outside the presence of the passengers whose luggage is being inspected, it is impossible or at least impractical for airport luggage screening personnel to make use of combinations to open combination locks on airport luggage. Nonetheless, passengers may desire to use combination locks to avoid worrying about loss of a key or finding the key.
Although arguably necessary for security, the method of screening luggage that includes opening the passenger's luggage in a manner that leaves the luggage “unlockable” after the inspection process, for example by clipping the heretofore workable lock, suffers from several drawbacks. First, the passenger's belongings have been damaged either because the lock has been clipped or because the luggage has been opened forcibly or both. This causes monetary damage, it also causes aggravation. Second, a new security hazard is generated since the passenger gets back a piece of luggage with a broken or removed lock. This means that during the remainder of the passenger's trip his or her luggage is not secure and can be tampered with. The remainder of the trip may even include further domestic flights. Furthermore, if travelers consistently have their locks broken, travelers will see no value in using locks when traveling, thereby exposing their unlocked luggage to a constant risk of tampering.
One should not assume that security risks exist only among passengers. Terrorists have tried in the past and may try in the future to compromise the workers at the airports who inspect luggage. Accordingly, the no longer secure piece of luggage is subject to the risk that a terrorist or other dangerous person who is within the area of the airport luggage screening personnel—because he is a worker or because he penetrated the secure area—can insert a bomb or other hazardous material into the luggage by easily opening it since it not only does not have a lock anymore but its outward appearance, i.e. a damaged lock, may advertise that it has been tampered with and be easily opened.
Furthermore, the sale of padlocks plummeted after the TSA began the practice of clipping locks. Another thing that happened was that the number of claims for theft and damage allegedly caused, by the government and/or airline personnel to passengers' luggage increased significantly since Jan. 1, 2003.
Another problem is that passengers are concerned about theft of the contents of their bags without the protection of locks (after their locks have been rendered useless by the luggage screening authorities)
Travelers understand and support the federal government's initiatives to thwart terrorism. This support of security regulations and procedures on the part of travelers is critical to their implementation and success. However, travelers, just getting accustomed to the new security laws, may have legitimate concerns about baggage inspections. It is crucial that the government or appropriate authorities act to diminish travelers' concerns in this regard.
In addition, working as a TSA luggage screener is a highly demanding and stressful job. Therefore, anything that reduces the physical strain would be highly appreciated by the screeners.
It should be born in mind that the number of airline travelers who pass through airports in the United States in a given year is close to half a billion. Thus, these concerns affect a great many individuals.
Accordingly, there is a compelling and immediate need for a method of inspecting luggage at airports that does not create a security risk and that is not damaging or aggravating to the passengers.